


For Those About To Rock

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr ficlet, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taking Sammy to his first concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those About To Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a ficlet request on tumblr because I needed a challenge. The lovely gwenofthesea responded with: Dean taking teenage Sam to his first concert (maybe? not too weird I hope!)

"Does this look okay," Sam asked, tugging at the hem of the t-shirt. Here he was, 15 and going to his first concert, nervous energy coursing through his veins.

Dean casually looked his brother over. “Yeah. You’re good.”

"Will it be cold? It’s outdoors, right?"

Dean set down the razor, wiped his face with a towel, and turned to face Sam. “You’re putting too much thought into this, Sammy. It’s a concert. It’s not a date.” 

Sam pouted just a little. “Yeah, but it’s my first. I want to do it right.”

The older man chuffed. “Technically, your first concert was Stevie Nicks when Mom was pregnant with you.”

Sam walked toward the hotel bed, rolling his eyes. All these years later Dean would never let him forget his first. “You know what I mean. This is my first real concert.” He plunked himself down on the bed, falling back and staring at the ceiling.

Dean took in his brother’s lanky frame as he leaned on the bathroom door. He shouldn’t be having these feelings. Not for his brother. But Dean had always had a thing for the forbidden. Rhonda Hurley was proof positive of that. Those pink panties she made him wear had finally made him confront the taboo feelings deep in his gut. Maybe one day, he thought. “Come on, kid. It’s AC/DC. Trust me. They’re all gonna be dressed just like you are. You don’t need to impress anyone.”

"Just you," Sam mumbled.

"What was that," Dean asked.

Shit. Had he said that out loud? He’d been having more than…brotherly…feelings for Dean for a while now and had done his best to keep them squashed and hidden, knowing how dirtybadwrong they were, but he couldn’t help it. Sam had always been attracted to both girls and guys that it had always seemed normal to him. But this. This was so far past anything even remotely resembling normal that every time he even entertained the idea he got the shakes.

"What?"

"What’d you say, Sam?" He couldn’t have heard that correctly, could he?

"Nothing. You ready?" Sam sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

Dean licked his lips unconsciously. Yeah. He was going to hell, no question about it. “Sure thing, baby boy. You ready to get that concert cherry broken?”

Sam stood and made for the door. “Mold me as you will, master.” Where the hell had that come from?

Fuck me, Dean thought. He pulled a flask from his back pocket. If he was going to make it through this night in once piece, he’d need all the help he could get.


End file.
